


Give Her One of Your T-shirts to Sleep In

by Genesis_Maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE FIGHT ME, kakuzu is bae, tshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Maiden/pseuds/Genesis_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu gives Lola one his his shirts to sleep in because he's a good boyfriend and he listens to her when she rambles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her One of Your T-shirts to Sleep In

"Here." Kakuzu shoved a plain brown bag into my hands.

Confused I reluctantly took it from him, "What is it?"

Kakuzu wasn't making eye contact with me and he looked really nervous. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before he got red and looked away again.

"Look inside." He said.

I opened the bag and peeked inside. It looked like a shirt. One of his shirts.

"You said you wanted one to wear to sleep." He explained.

I blushed, "Oh. You listened? I was just rambling on the phone."

He frowned, "I listen to you when you talk."

I laughed a bit, nervous and happy and shocked all at once. "That's amazing, Kakuzu. You're amazing."

Kakuzu smirked and reached out to run the backs of his fingers on my cheek. I leaned into the touch and he chuckled.

"I have to go now. Pein wants to speak with us about something." Kakuzu said.

I nodded, clutching the bag to my chest, "I'll wear it tonight and send you a picture."

Kakuzu nodded, "Okay."

"Thanks, hun." I said cheesing.

"You're welcome, doll." He replied

We parted ways and tonight true to my word I sent him a picture and let's just say. He really really like that picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing at three in the morning. Its only going to get worse.
> 
> -gennifrmtheblck


End file.
